


Angels

by AngelinthePoliceBox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mild Language, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelinthePoliceBox/pseuds/AngelinthePoliceBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young boy is praying to the angels when he is told they don't exist. Two men walking by tell him differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels

Based on this [post.](http://fuckcas.co.vu/post/84174181399/imagine-dean-and-sam-go-on-a-hunt-and-theres-a)

A small boy sat on his knees under a large oak tree, the wind tugging on his raven colored hair as it whispered through the leaves. His eyes were closed, his hands clasped tightly together, and he sighed softly, the sound nearly lost on the wind. 

“Dear Angels…” he called out loudly, as if he were afraid the angels might not be able to hear him.

A snicker broke his concentration and he glanced up to the source, another boy his age with sandy blonde hair and a sneer twisting across his young face. “Angels aren’t real, Jeremy,” the boy rolled his eyes. “Just a story the adults tell to babies so they don’t get scared at night and wet the bed.”

“They’re real…” Jeremy protested, his lips turned down into a pout. He fought against the tears as his bright blue eyes began watering. “My mom…”

“Lies,” the boy shook his head. “And even if there were angels, why would they waste their time on you? They’re supposed to be God’s soldiers, they don’t have time to babysit brats like you.”

“But… the angels… they…”

“Nope. Angels aren’t real.” The boy turned on his heel and sauntered away, pleased with the distress he had caused.

“He’s wrong, you know,” a deep voice called out from above him.

Jeremy’s head snapped up and he found a pair of too green eyes staring down at him. “Wrong?”

“About angels,” he grinned.

“They’re real?” Jeremy asked cautiously.

“Oh, angels are real, alright, and total dicks.” 

“Dean,” another man scolded him, finally drawing Jeremy’s attention. The man stood impossibly tall, somehow towering over the green-eyed man.

“Well, unless you pray to the right one,” Dean added with a shrug.

The other man seemed to soften a bit, a smile threatening as the corners of his lips twitched, “Just one?”

“Yeah, just one.”

Jeremy watched as the two brothers, as he had determined them to be, headed for the parking lot and climbed into a sleek black Impala, bickering the entire way. “Which angel?” he asked softly, tilting his head slightly to the side. A name popped into his head and it sounded as good as any. He closed his eyes and clasped his hands together once again, focusing everything on the name in his mind. “My mom died yesterday,” he informed the angel, “I was hoping you might look after her for me, since she’s gone to Heaven and all.”

He paused and glanced up at the sky, thinking for a moment that he had heard the rustling of wings. “Please watch over her, Cas.”


End file.
